RELACION BIPOLAR
by roxkem
Summary: SAKURA Y SHAORAN VERAN PROBAR SU RELACION MUCHAS VECES, CON TANTOS ALTOS Y BAJOS PODRAN SEGUIR ADELANTE? O SE DARAN POR VENCIDOS? ADEMAS QUIEN ES ESE NIÑO TAN EXTRAÑO? CELOS? UMMM UN BAILE? QUE LOCURA, NO USARE ESE RIDICULO ATUENDO!
1. remembranzas

HOLA ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA SERIE POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI QUE SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLE QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS , INSULTOS, NO MENTIRA PERO SI ESCRIBAN ALGO PUES ES LA UNICA FORMA DE SABER QUE OPINAN. BYE BYE. ROX

* * *

><p>Después de varios años Sakura acababa de pasar a 1ero de preparatoria y como todos saben ella cumplió 15 años a comienzos del año, se había convertido en una hermosa joven<p>

Buenos días papa- Sakura apurada y es que árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza, otra vez se había levantado tarde

Buenos días cariño, como amaneces?- Fujitaka sonriente

Muy bien, oye me llevarías a la escuela hoy?- pregunto suplicante

Lo siento Sakura pero yo también estoy apurado y no puedo desviarme, aquí esta tu desayuno y tu almuerzo, ya me voy, porque no le dices a Touya que te lleve- dijo para salir

Que tengas un buen día

Tu también apresúrate o llegaras tarde- marchándose en el auto

Rayos!- vio el reloj- ahhh no puede ser, voy a llegar muy tarde – pensó- ni de broma le diré a Touya que me lleve, prefiero llegar tarde-pensó, cuando tuvo una idea- kero!

Sakura todavía estas aquí?- kero señalando el reloj

Llévame a la escuela por fa, sii?- suplico la chica

No puedo hacer eso Sakura, si me ven por ahí además porque no usas la carta de vuelo?

No puedo será muy raro si voy yo misma volando por ahí y la verdad no quiero usarlas, no pasa nada si me dejas en el parque de enfrente, vamos kero no puedo llegar tarde al primer día, hoy es la ceremonia de iniciación por favor – rogo con ojitos kawai la joven

Esta bien vamos – kero se transformo, Sakura se monto sobre el y salieron, tomo vuelo muy alto para que no lo vieran

Ves yo no iba a poder volar tan alto con todas estas cosas iba a ser incomodo

Esas son excusas no entiendo porque no lo haces tu misma

Ya kero!- sin hacer mucho caso

Kero descendió en el parque

Gracias kero eres el mejor – lo beso y salió corriendo

Si de nada, pórtate bien- le grito para irse a casa

Corría por los pasillos –vamos rápido Sakura- se decía a si misma

Sakura!- Llamó Tomoyo saludando con la mano

Buenos días Tomoyo!- Sentándose en el puesto que le había apartado su amiga

Buenos días Sakura, llegaste a tiempo- sacando su cámara de vídeo

Qué haces, eso Tomoyo?-Alarmada

Este tipo debo grabarte con el nuevo uniforme, te ves muy bien- ilusionada

me vas a ver con él por tres años no entiendo tu emoción Tomoyo- apenada

Si pero hoy es el primer día, así que sonríe-dijo alegre

Por otro lado kero entraba por la ventana del cuarto de la chica – tengo hambre seguro el papa de Sakura dejo algún postre en l nevera – salió y bajo hasta la cocina – ah! No puede ser acaso no hay postres! No puede ser!- se lamentaba

No están allí- dijo Touya detrás de el

Wahhhh!- se quedo pasmado- porque me asustas así?acelerado

Te asustaste por estar hurgando sin permiso- dijo de reojo

Eso no es cierto, yo no necesito permiso chico, que haces aquí?- desafiante

Esta es mi casa –fríamente- no deberías llevar a Sakura,, no es normal ver a una especie de de gato volador andando por ahí- serio

No soy un gato! ten mas respeto , soy una criatura mitológica y guardián de gran pode, no lo olvides- grito molesto- además es su culpa por no querer usar la carta del vuelo con excusas extrañas

Pensativo….- ha! solo eres una mezcla rara de oso con grandes orejas y gato con alas, una absoluta Quimera- Touya sarcástico desviando la ultima oración del alado

Como dices? Voy a acabarte!- armando berrinche

Los dulces están en aquella lacena – señalando el lugar y marchándose un poco pensativo

En serio- corrió a abrirla – siii! Golosinas!...oh que delicias- saboreando

En la escuela paso la mañana rápido, luego del discurso de iniciación las clases se pasaron en presentaciones y los itinerarios de las mismas, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban almorzando abajo; en uno de los jardines del colegio

Entonces Kero te trajo en la mañana- Tomoyo

Si, de no ser así hubiese llegado tarde porque mi papa tenia algo importante y no podía traerme – Sakura destapando la comida

Y por que no le pediste a tu hermano que te trajera?- Tomoyo

Porque no le hablo- dijo sin mas

No le hablas?- un poco confundida

Ah… si lo que pasa es que no te he contado lo que paso mientras estuviste de viaje con tu mama, por donde empiezo oh… si, , tu sabes que Shaoran vino a pasar las vacaciones de navidad (cabe destacar que desde que Sakura reunió y cambio todas las cartas, Shaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong y viene a Japón a visitar a su novia en todas las vacaciones puntualmente. "de hecho ellos son los únicos que pueden llevar una relación a distancia por casi 4 años")

-flash back-

Diciembre

En casa de Sakura estaba Yukito que había sido invitado a almorzar, Sakura bajo las escaleras a eso de las 10:00 am porque se había quedado hasta tarde en la noche anterior

Buenos días!- dice Sakura

Buenos días Sakura- contesta Yukito

Yukito?- sorprendida

Querrás decir buenas tardes monstruo- respondió Touya sarcásticamente

Quien te pregunto hermano?- enfatizando la ultima palabra- no sabia que estarías aquí Yukito, me hubieras avisado y me levantaba mas temprano

No te preocupes por mi, dime te divertiste mucho anoche?- sonriente Yukito

Si, como lo sabes?- Sakura curiosa

Touya me lo dijo, saliste con el joven Lee no es así?- Yukito

Si- titubeando y apenada

Aja y regreso hasta media noche, mi papa estaba preocupado, es el colmo que ese mocoso te traiga a esas horas y ni si quiera te acompaña hasta aquí, tanto descaro pero si lo veo por aquí me las pagara- Touya

Basta Touya – Yukito- Sakura esta grande y la vino a traer hasta casa no? No es necesario que exageres- pasivamente

Gracias Yukito, ya le explique a mi papa lo que paso y si no llego hasta la puerta es porque seguro iba a tener problemas, yo le pedí que se fuera y fue muy incomodo, Shaoran quería hablar con mi papá- Sakura

Mejor di que ese mocoso es un cobarde- Touya desafiante

Que dijiste Touya?- Sakura furiosa le lanzo un cojín del mueble- te estas pasando con sus comentarios, si mi papá no me dice nada tu menos- estaba muy molesta- nos vemos mas tarde Yukito- Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta

A donde vas?...Sakura?- Touya

Que te importa, no me molestes- respondió mientras se colocaba los zapatos

No me digas que vas a encontrarte con ese mocoso otra vez?- burlista

Cállate! Eso no es asunto tuyo, búscate una novia y no te metas en mi vida- tirando la puerta

Joder!- Touya

Touya crees que esta es la manera de solucionar las cosas? Tu hermana es una adolecente y lleva mucho tiempo saliendo con Lee-kun deberías acostumbrarte ya a esa relación, además que no es fácil para ella tener una relación a distancia- Yukito serio

No voy a aceptarlo nunca, ese mocoso solo ocasiona problemas a Sakura, ella no se había comportado asi antes- Touya molesto

Como quieras- dijo mientras se iba

Yuki! A donde vas?- Touya

Al cuarto de Sakura, mi otro yo necesita hablar con el

Esta bien pero apresúrate, ya esta por llegar mi papa

Si, me llamas si llega por favor

Ok no tardes

-fin del flash back-

Y por eso no le hablas Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo tranquilamente

No Tomoyo lo que hizo después fue peor, pero te cuento después ya tenemos que entrar

Uh… es cierto, porque no vas a mi casa después de clases y me cuentas además mi mamá quiere verte

Esta bien

En la tarde, después de clases Sakura se fue a casa de Tomoyo y estando allí tomaron unos postres y Sakura comenzó a contarle el resto de la historia

Fíjate Tomoyo que cuando llegue al medio día, empezó a molestarme nuevamente, mi papa me pidió que no saliera mas tarde por su culpa, solo veo a Shaoran en las vacaciones, no es justo que Touya se comporte asi- dijo entre resignada y triste- yo trate de no provocar mas las cosas para que mi papa me dejara ir al festival del templo Tsukimine, el dijo que si, que iríamos todos, también creí que era perfecto; ya que asi Shaoran se disculparía con el personalmente porque había pasado la semana hablándome sobre eso

Ya veo, asi que le preocupaba lo que pensaba tu papa

Si, estaba muy pendiente y no creerás lo que paso- dijo Sakura con una cara muy enojada al recordar

-flash back-

Diciembre día del festival

Sakura estaba arreglándose en su habitación- kero- dijo calmada

Si Sakura? Que pasa?- contesto el mientras comía y veía televisión

Como me veo? Crees que le guste a Shaoran?- nerviosa

Volteo para ver a la chica con un hermoso kimono, arreglada y maquillada a tono- wow, pues si no le gustas es porque es ciego Sakurita, porque estas muy bonita- convencido

Sonrió- gracias kero, eso espero- dijo ilusionada- oye te deje en la nevera un postre y golosinas en la lacena, también hay comida si te provoca mi papá preparo algo muy rico

Ok, gracias Sakurita cuídate- despidiéndose- yo también quería ir pero no puedo con el papá de Sakura ahí- pensó

Sakura bajo y tomo a Yukito por detrás- Yukito como estas?- entusiasta- te ves bien como siempre pero te falta algo

Tu te ves bellísima Sakura, y dime que es esa cosa que me falta?- ella tomo un pañuelo y coloco unas galletas y las envolvió

Son para el camino, yo las hice- sonrió

Gracias Sakura, tu si que me conoces- riendo juguetón

No te comas eso Yuki, o habrá que sacarte de una ambulancia del templo- Touya desafiante

Sakura lo miraba de forma asesina

No te preocupes, yo se que te quedaron muy ricas- dijo Yukito al oído

Gracias Yukito- sonrió nuevamente

Bueno ya estoy listo, asi que podemos salir- Fujitaka, al ver a su hija no pudo evitar recordar a su difunta esposa- Sakura te ves idéntica a tu madre con ese kimono- sonriéndole a su hija

En serio papá?- contenta

Si, muy pero muy bella- Fujitaka correspondiendo

Gracias papá- lo abrazo efusivamente

Fujitaka y Yukito salieron, Sakura se devolvió a la cocina a envolverle una galletas a Shaoran

Sakura- llamo Touya

Que quieres?- dijo un poco déspota

Ya nos vamos, apresúrate

Volteo, lo miro fijo y le paso por un lado sin decir nada- voy papá

Esta muy hermosa, mi papá tiene razón se parece mucho a mi mamá, no voy a permitir que ese chico la aleje de nosotros- pensó


	2. remembranzas 2

En el templo Tsukimine

Sakura llamo a Yukito aparte

Tenía razón, te quedaron deliciosas Sakura- señalando las galletas

Que bueno que te gustaron, Yukito puedo pedirte un favor?- cabizbaja

Alzo su mentón y la miro- lo que quieras- dedicándole una sonrisa

Podrías llevarte a mi hermano por un momento?… Shaoran está por llegar y quiere hablar con mi papa, no quiero que Touya se meta en la conversación- lo miro suplicando – podrías por favor?

Este sonrió al gesto y dijo- claro, no te preocupes… oye Touya acompáñame por una bebidas

Y porque no vas tu solo?- le dijo serio

Vamos… es que no podre con todo solo

Está bien , ya venimos

Los esperaremos por allá- señalando el lugar- _espero que Shaoran esté allí, Yukito no podrá entretenerlo por mucho_- pensó- vamos papá

Si hija- siguiendo a la joven

Buenas noches dijo Shaoran al verlos

Buenas noches Shaoran- dijo alegre abrazándolo

Buenas noches Lee-kun- le respondió Fujitaka

Como esta sr Kinomoto?- dijo respetuosamente estirando la mano para saludarle

Muy bien, gracias- correspondiendo el saludo

De inmediato el chico declino la cabeza- debo ofrecerle mis disculpas sr Kinomoto, por mi culpa Sakura llego tarde aquella noche y les ocasionó problemas, yo quería hablar con usted antes pero…

No te preocupes Lee-kun, Sakura me explico que el sr Way tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital- dijo compresivo

Sí, pero debí llevarla a casa de inmediato y no pedirla que me acompañara mientras lo revisaban, fue un abuso por mi parte- protestó

Lee-kun el hecho que estés aquí disculpándote por lo ocurrido me dice lo mucho que te preocupas por mi hija, es lógico que ella también se preocupe por ti y no creo que hubiese aceptado dejarte solo en ese momento, aunque no se lo hubieses pedido, así que mejor olvidemos ese percance, pero la próxima vez que se les haga tarde por favor llámenme para no preocuparme, está bien?- dijo sonriente mirándolos a ambos

Si sr, no se preocupe- afirmo de inmediato el chico

Gracias papá- lo abrazo Sakura

Por cierto Lee-kun como sigue el sr Way?- interesado Fujitaka

Pues se está recuperando, se fracturo el tobillo

Fujitaka-san- Yukito alegre- hola Lee-san

Hola…- y de inmediato las miradas entre él y Touya se encontraron- buenas noches- dijo serio

Buenas- respondió Touya- _que hace el mocoso aquí?_- pensó

Cálmate- dijo casi en su oído Yukito

Suspiro- vamos- dijo Touya

Sakura y Shaoran iban agarrados del brazo delante los demás- mira Shaoran un tiro al blanco y el premio es un oso gigante- dijo emocionada

Debes tener como mil osos en tu cuarto- dijo Shaoran despreocupado

Sí, pero este es rosa y además gigante, podría sentarme en él

Está bien, probemos- dijo el chico resignado, lo intentó, el puntaje era muy alto

Woh es muy bueno- Yukito emocionado

Touya solo volteo la mirada

Fujitaka estaba atento a la puntuación- lo consiguió

Siii… gracias Shaoran!- decía una Sakura muy emocionada al recibir el gran oso, se abalanzó abrasándole y besándole fugazmente en los labios- está muy lindo!

Sakura no hagas eso, tu papá nos está viendo- rojo como un tomate

Jeje- rio la chica al verlo- estas rojo Shaoran- divertida

Esto es el colmo- murmuro Touya

Jee! Hacen una hermosa pareja y Sakura es muy feliz- Yukito

Donde piensas colocar ese oso no creo que entre en tu cuarto- comentó Fujitaka

Si entra, vamos por aquí hay otros juegos- tomando a Shaoran de la mano. Luego del rato de juegos, golosinas y muchas cosas, la chica parecía que había hecho mercado, llevaba un montón de regalos y objetos

Ya falta poco para los juegos artificiales, vamos a buscar un lugar- Fujitaka

Vamos al lago, ahí hay un árbol de donde se ven geniales- aseguró la chica

Entonces vamos- Yukito

Llegaron al sitio y se acomodaron, Yukito se sentó en el césped, Fujitaka en una raíz del árbol y Touya se recostó del mismo, mientras que Shaoran se sentó en una rama del árbol que no estaba muy alta ayudando a Sakura a subir para acomodarse a su lado- Shaoran?- recargándose en su hombro

Dime- tomando su mano

Gracias por venir y por todos los obsequios- sonriente

De nada, oye no te había dicho pero te ves hermosa- susurró al oído de la chica y posteriormente la beso formando así una tierna escena con fondo de fuegos artificiales, Fujitaka se fue a casa porque tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, sin embargo los chicos se quedaron para ver la presentación de un grupo musical que estaba de moda y que tocaría esa noche en el templo; estando allí se encontraron con Shiharu y Yamasaki quien saludo a Shaoran efusivamente, más tarde también se encontraron con Naoko y Rika, en un rato iba a dar comienzo la presentación

Lee-kun y como esta Mei Lin-chan?- pregunto Rika

Muy bien, quería venir pero su madre no la dejo

La saludas de nuestra parte cuando vuelvas a Hong Kong por favor- le dijo Naoko

Ok, lo hare

Oigan chicos y saben la historia de la banda que se presentara?- dijo autosuficiente Yamasaki- seguro Lee no sabe, veras estos chicos se conocieron en un picnic en la montaña de Shibuja, cuando eran perseguidos por la policía por hacer desorden público en las playa entonces escalaron la montaña y…

Deja de decir mentiras Yamasaki, nada de eso es cierto!- Shiharu halándole la oreja

En serio?- Sakura y Shaoran

Por su puesto, yo leí su biografía y no ni parecida- convencida Naoko

Sí, no sé cómo le creen a Yamasaki chicos, después de tantos años de mentiras- Shiharu resignada

Pues…- Sakura apenada

Miren ya van a salir- dijo Yamasaki

Luego del mini concierto por así decirlo, todos se despidieron y tomaron sus caminos, Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando delante mientras que Yukito y Touya iban un poco más atrás

Jajaja, en serio Shaoran?- dijo entre carcajadas

No te rías, fue muy vergonzoso, Mei Lin a veces abusa de mi- dijo deprimido

Jeje, vamos, seguro que tenía una buena razón- Sakura divertida

Pues su explicación fue "Shaoran no fue para tanto además yo soy tu prima, no lo hice a propósito"- imitando a la chica- como si le fuera a creer

Sakura se la pasa muy bien con Lee-san no Touya?- Yukito happy

Si- con un aura demoniaca- oye mocoso que no tienes que irte a tu casa?- desafiante

Si, después que deje a Sakura en la suya- Shaoran correspondiendo al desafío- o quieres que me vaya Sakura?- pregunto insinuante

Por supuesto que no- besándole la mejilla- ya basta Touya, Shaoran me va a acompañar además me está ayudando con los regalos

No sé cómo puedes ser novia de un chico al que no ves sino cada 3 meses y además se te olvida que su prima estaba enamorada de él, quien sabe que costumbres tiene ese mocoso, debe venir de una familia perversa…

Cayeron unas bolsas en el suelo- retráctate de tus palabras- ordeno Shaoran con mirada asesina y aura oscura

Jamás mocoso- desafió nuevamente

Shaoran tomo una postura de pelea- mi familia es muy honorable en toda china, hare que te retractes a la fuerza- muy cabreado

Inténtalo- tomando una postura también

Shaoran?- dijo preocupada

Apártate Sakura, no quiero que te veas envuelta- muy molesto

Pero- nerviosa

Ven Sakura- la agarro Yukito quien miraba atento

Empezaron a pelear, luego del rato estaban muy golpeados pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer

Basta Touya, Shaoran!- gritó Sakura

Retráctate- Shaoran furioso

Jamás, tú no eres digno de mi hermana- Touya furioso también

Sakura bajo la cabeza y le dijo a Yukito que la soltara

Pero Sakura…

En ese momento la chica activo su círculo mágico- si no me vas a ayudar, suéltame Yukito- le respondió seria

Sakura?- Yukito

Bosque!- grito la chica y de inmediato la carta amarro a los dos peleadores, Sakura se acercó y los abofeteo a los dos- son unos inmaduros- dijo muy molesta- vuelo- salieron unas alas y salió volando

Sakura a dónde vas?- gritó Shaoran

Donde no me puedan humillar con sus estúpidos enfrentamientos!- gritó

Yukito se transformó y apareció Yue- son patéticos ambos- mirándolos con desdén, abrió sus alas y alzo vuelo tras la chica

Shaoran saco su espada y corto las enredaderas- Sakura- susurro

Es tu culpa mocoso- dijo de reojo Touya

Tomo la espada y apunto a Touya

Abrió los ojos como platos

Corto las ramas dejándolo libre- Sakura lo es todo para mí, jamás le haría daño, pero esta noche lo he hecho- dijo en voz baja

Porque mi hermana?- pregunto serio

Porque la amo- dijo sin más y se marcho

Desde hace unos meses Touya había estado mostrando síntomas de poder ver cosas raras, lo que demostraba que tal vez sus poderes estaban regresando- Sakura- dijo en voz baja, tomo las cosas y se fue a la casa- _seguro Yue logra convencerla, mejor espero allá_ – pensó, en su casa coloco las bolsas y el gran oso en su cuarto

Abhh, donde esta Sakurita?- preguntó Kero entre dormido

Debe estar por llegar- abriendo la ventana

La paso algo a Sakura?- pregunto serio- no importa voy a buscarla- se transformó y salió por la ventana

Touya salió del cuarto y se encerró en el suyo

Por otro lado

Sakura?

Yue? Que haces aquí?- dijo con lagrimas

Vamos a casa es muy tarde te puedes resfriar- Yue mirándole y secándole las lagrimas

Yue!- abrazándole de golpe

Vamos te llevare- acariciando su cabeza

No es necesario, puedo ir sola- una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Sakura- Yue? porque se comportan así?- bajando la cabeza

Tú no tienes la culpa, no has hecho nada, no llores por favor- secándole la mejilla y besándola en ella- no me gusta verte triste

A mí tampoco

Kero?- Sakura sorprendida

Que haces aquí Sakura? Vamos a casa está muy frio

Como llegaste aquí?

Es fácil, volando- dijo tranquilo

Si pero…

Tu hermano llego solo, me preocupe y seguí tu presencia

Está en casa?

Sí, parecía un mendigo, que les paso?- curioso

Se peleó con Shaoran- cabizbaja

Suspiro- Yue…

Yue la cargo- vamos

Yue que haces?- Sakura sorprendida

No quiero escuchar más, vamos a casa- alzo el vuelo

Se aferró a Yue y pronto se quedó dormida, ambos entraron por la ventana y acostaron a Sakura en su cama, Yue entro al cuarto de Touya y hablo con él, más bien fue como una amenaza, el no quería ver a su joven dueña sufrir y se quedó ahí toda la noche velando su sueño junto con Kero

-fin del flash back-

Después de eso Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong y no me ha escrito, ni hablado más- dijo deprimida- por eso no le hablo Tomoyo, por su culpa Shaoran está molesto conmigo y no sé qué pasara con nuestra relación- desplomándose en la cama de Tomoyo

Tranquila amiga, seguro lee-kun tenía algo importante que hacer y ha estado ocupad, no creo que termine contigo por eso- en un intento por animarla

Tú crees Tomoyo?- aura depresiva

Seguro- sonriente- Sakura?

Esta volteo

Sonríe- sacando su cámara

Tomoyo- ambas se vieron y terminaron riendo

Sakura!- entro una enérgica Sonomi- como estas? Tiempo sin verte, estas bellísima

Muy bien, gracias y usted?- dijo apenada

Bien, mira te traje esto del viaje- sacando una caja envuelta- es por tu cumpleaños

Muchas gracias- abriendo el regalo- esta precioso, gracias Sonomi-san

Qué bueno que te gusto, bueno vine a saludar pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- las beso en la frente y se marcho

Jeje- Tomoyo con la cámara

Tomoyo estabas grabando?- alarmada

Claro- divertida

Suspiro resignada- ah! Ya me voy Tomoyo, se está haciendo tarde

Bueno pero deja que te lleve para que no te vayas sola

Está bien- Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, llegaron a casa de Sakura se despidieron y Tomoyo se marchó, Sakura entro a su habitación y quedo pensando en lo sucedido…- Shaoran porque no me llamas?- mirando el tlf.


	3. la extraña presencia

Una semana después

Buenos días papá- Sakura muy contenta

Buenos días Sakura y a que se debe esa carita de felicidad?- pregunto sonriente Fujitaka

Tanto se nota?- haciendo pucheros- la verdad es que Tomoyo me invito a un desfile de moda artística, ella estará presentando sus diseños ahí, estuve esperando toda la semana, es genial!- sonriente de nuevo

Y cuándo es?- Fujitaka sirviéndole la comida

Hoy a las 4:00 pm, nos iremos después de la escuela

Ok, no vayas a legar tarde o me avisas, de acuerdo?

Si papá, ya me voy- subió a su cuarto- Kero te espero a las 3.00 pm en la terraza del colegio ok?

Gracias! Sakura te prometo que me porto bien!- dijo sonriente

Eso espero sino no te saco más, entiendes?

Si…si

Bueno ya me voy- cerrando la puerta, justo en ese momento venia saliendo Touya de su habitación para ir al trabajo, ya que este trabajaba de día y estudiaba de noche, Sakura lo ignoro por completo y bajo rápidamente- que tengas un buen día papá- saliendo de la casa

Tú también cariño- respondió Fujitaka

Sakura tomo su bicicleta y se marchó a la escuela, el tiempo paso rápido entre clases y a la hora de la salida, Sakura subía a la terraza con Tomoyo- no puedo creer que olvidara ese estúpido examen- dijo Sakura deprimida

Yo tampoco- mientras miraba su celular

Estaba tan emocionada con lo del desfile que no estudie- con un aura negra a su alrededor- pero a quien se le ocurre apenas tenemos una semana de clases y ya hay exámenes- aparentemente molesta- seguro me reprueban, no puede ser, ya matemáticas hará que me enferme- con la cabeza casi en el suelo

Apenas estamos empezando ya te recuperaras- dijo Tomoyo sin levantar la vista del tlf

Sakura al fin llegas!- Kero emocionado

Metete en el bolso y deja la cabeza afuera, aparenta que eres un peluche- aun deprimida

Ok, pero dime Sakura , que pasa?- preocupado al ver el aura a su alrededor

Hubo un examen de matemáticas hoy- intervino Tomoyo

Y no estudiaste verdad?- Kero

No!- desplomándose

No tienes remedio- Kero despreocupado

Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde- Tomoyo

Oye Tomoyo llevas buen rato metida ahí?- pregunto Sakura

Sí, es que estoy supervisando cuales son los trajes que voy a presentar, tengo las fotos aquí

Bajaron y se fueron hasta el lugar del desfile, estando allá Sakura sintió algo extraño- oye Kero- dijo rápidamente

Sí, yo también lo sentí- respondió disimuladamente

Que pasa Sakura?- Tomoyo curiosa

No sé, sentí una presencia extraña- un poco confundida

En serio? Aquí?- alarmada

No te preocupes Tomoyo, no debe ser la gran cosa- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Ok, vamos hay que alistar las cosas- un poco más calmada tomando a Sakura de la mano

Si- un poco más animada

Pasada las 6 de la tarde estaba terminando el evento, Tomoyo y Sakura iban de regreso a casa

Oye Sakurita, que crees que haya sido esa presencia?- Kero desde la canasta de la bici

No lo sé Kero, de repente desapareció y ya no pude identificarla

Si, fue muy rápido- pensativo

Y creen que sea algo malo- intervino Tomoyo

Espero que no- le respondió Sakura

Eran como las 7:00 pm, en casa de Sakura no se encontraban ni su papá, ni Touya, Sakura se bañó, se cambió y bajo

Que vas a hacer Sakura?- Kero curioso

La cena para cuando llegue mi papá

Ummm y que vas a preparar?

No sé, que se te antoja?

Okonomiyaki al estilo sureño!

Era de esperarse- susurro mirándole de reojo- eso quiere decir que vas a cenar, porque no me ayudas?

No, tengo un juego en la pc- respondió sereno

Kero!

Ok… ok te ayudare, tranquila- asustado

Esa noche Sakura se la paso pensando en aquella presencia, a la mañana siguiente se levantó trasnochada, sin muchos ánimos y se fue a la escuela, paso todo el día sin prestar mucha atención a la clases, a la salida se despidió de Tomoyo, se dirigía a casa- _tengo mucha tarea_- pensaba

Sakura!

Volteo- que quieres- dijo fríamente

Aun estas molesta?- curioso

Oh! Y se supone que debo estar feliz después que…- fue tomada por el brazo y cayeron en unos matorrales- ah!... estás loco Touya? Que te…- molesta- esa presencia- susurro- Touya tu cómo?- sorprendida- …Touya!

Shhh!- estuvieron cayados largo rato

Que hacen ahí?

Yue?- Sakura sorprendida

Estas bien Sakura?- Yue serio

Sí, pero como es qué?- confundida

Yue volteo a ver al chico, este también se le quedo viendo

Vamos- Touya

Se paran ahí los dos- Sakura seria

Ambos voltearon a verla

Yue que haces aquí?- seria esperando una explicación

Sentí una presencia extraña y vine a ver qué pasaba…

Mentiroso

Sakura?!- Touya

Tu cállate, cuando pensabas decirme que recuperaste tus poderes? – volteo nuevamente a ver a Yue- viniste porque sentiste a Touya, no es cierto?... es el colmo que me traten como una niña- salió de los matorrales

Sakura a dónde vas?- Touya

Nos vemos después- siguió su camino

Joder- bajo la cabeza-_voy a tener que pedirle ayuda_- pensó

Touya estas bien?- Yukito preocupado

Estoy bien

Al día siguiente Sakura fue a clases como siempre, a la salida se fue de compras con Tomoyo y regreso a casa más tarde de hecho ya estaba oscuro- ya llegue- se anuncio

Sakura?- Fujitaka

Si papá?- desde el recibo

Tienes visita

Visita?... quién es?- dijo en voz alta

Yo!- abrazándola por detrás- como estas Sakura?- alegre

Mei Lin- entre sorprendida y contenta- que bueno verte, como estas?

Muy bien, tenía muchas ganas de venir a Japón y al fin logre convencer a mi mamá- con autosuficiencia

Jejeje…- su mirada se cruzó con la de alguien más que estaba sentado en el sofá- Shaoran?- en voz baja

Hola Sakura- serio

Sakura me tengo que ir- Fujitaka

Ya te vas?

Sí, tengo que terminar un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando- beso a su hija- nos vemos espero te sientas a gusto- mirando a sus amigos- buenas noches chicos- saliendo

Buenas noches- unísono

No te sobre esfuerces, vuelve pronto- Sakura contenta

Me alegra que estén aquí… pero es raro en esta fecha, paso algo?- pregunto entre confundida y preocupada

Bueno la razón es que nos vamos a quedar aquí y es mejor que sea en esta fecha porque no tiene mucho que empezaron les clases- respondió tranquila Mei Lin

Se van a quedar aquí en Japón?- procesando lo que escucho

Así es, esa presencia no puede ser algo bueno- dijo serio Shaoran

Presencia? Pero cómo?- perdida como siempre

Aja, yo convencí a mi mama y luego a la mama de Shaoran para que el pudiera venir- siguió Mei Lin

No entiendo cómo es que saben sobre eso?- Sakura confundida

Yo los llame- Touya apareciendo de la cocina

Tú!... no sabía que estabas aquí

Yo también- dijo Yue detrás de Touya

Puedo saber de qué se trata esto?- pregunto Sakura confundida esa presencia es algo que no podemos dejar pasar desapercibido- Kero bajando y acomodándose en la sala

Hemos estado investigando sobre esto y al parecer es un ser mágico como nosotros- siguió Yue

Y es muy poderoso- Kero

Tiene algo que ver con el mago Clow?- pregunto Sakura

No, solo Yue y yo fuimos creados, luego esos dos por su reencarnación pero nadie más- Kero

Hablaron con Eriol acerca de esto?- Sakura

Si yo lo llame y él tampoco sabe de qué se trata, es posible que sea de alguien mas- Yue

Alguien más?- Shaoran

Así es- Kero

Pero quien podría crear seres mágicos como los hacia el mago Clow?- Sakura

Deber saber que hay muchas personas con grandes poderes mágicos y que no son tan buenos como Clow, podría ser cualquiera- Shaoran

Esto tiene alguna relación conmigo?- cabizbaja

Al parecer si, Kerberos y yo notamos que esa presencia siempre aparece cerca de ti, no sabemos si te está buscando, así que debes tener cuidado y traer las cartas contigo siempre- Yue serio

Sakura suspiro resignada- sí, ya lo sé, no te preocupes

Bueno creo que estamos de acuerdo en que vas a necesitar ayuda- Touya mirándole fijo

Shaoran podemos hablar?- dijo Sakura

Si- respondió el sin mas

Podemos ir afuera?- algo tímida

Shaoran se levantó y siguió a la puerta

Mei Lin si quieres puedes ir a mi cuarto- saliendo también

Si, gracias- Mei Lin

Si chiquilla, tengo una partida guardada así te demuestro quien es el que manda- Kero

Qué? De que hablas? No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo- subiendo al cuarto de Sakura

Afuera

Shaoran es cierto que se quedaran en Japón todo este tiempo?- pregunto cabizbaja

Así es- serio- por primera vez Mei Lin tiene razón en que no me puedo quedar allá sin poder hacer nada, desde aquí es posible que sea más útil

Pero es posible que todo esto se relacione conmigo, no es necesario que…

Sakura el hecho que tu estés involucrada es una razón más para que yo esté aquí

Debe ser muy incómodo para ti el hecho de estar aquí

Sakura, yo te debo una disculpa más bien debo pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión, tampoco tuve el valor de decírtelo antes, tu hermano tiene razón no soy digno de ti- mirando al frente

Yo me preocupe mucho por ti, te fuiste sin decir palabra alguna y no te comunicaste conmigo, pensé que estabas muy molesto por lo que sucedió con Touya- afligida a punto de llorar

En realidad nada de eso me importa ya y la única razón por la que no te había hablado, es que no sabía que decirte, luego tu hermano llamó y entendí que tu bienestar es lo más importante, si incluso él se atrevió a llamarme aunque no me soporta es porque está muy preocupado por ti y toda esta situación

Eso quiere decir que no estas molesto conmigo?- en un tono apagado

Nunca lo he estado ni lo estaré, Sakura tu eres lo más hermoso e importante para mi

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos- Shaoran entonces aún tenemos una relación?- tímida e intrigada

Aun quieres que sea tu novio Sakura?

Yo te amo Shaoran, no podría querer nada más y lo que dije en aquella ocasión fue porque estaba molesta no lo dije de corazón, perdóname por favor- con lágrimas en los ojos

Soy yo quien pide perdón por hacerte sufrir- se acercó lentamente a ella para colocar una mano en su mejilla y besarla; quien fue correspondido al instante por la chica que lo abrazo de inmediato, formando así aquella escena romántica frente a su casa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mei Lin que estaba espiando desde la ventana al igual que Touya y Yukito que miraban desde otra ventana

Creo que no tiene caso que sigas oponiéndote Touya- dijo Yukito tranquilo

Supongo- contesto resignado

Con respecto a lo que sucede, que crees que pueda pasar?

No lo sé, pero me tranquiliza que Sakura no este sola aunque tenga que aceptar a ese chico

Así es, debes reconocer que el hará todo por protegerla y ayudarla

Si, lo sé, es por eso que no quería que estuviese con ella, pero ya Sakura está esta grande no la puedo cuidar por siempre y solo gane que no me tratara en todo este tiempo y que estuviese triste, tampoco quería verla así- un tanto arrepentido

Qué bueno será verla sonreír nuevamente, había estado muy deprimida aunque se esforzara por disimularlo- Yukito con una sonrisa

Touya guardo silencio y se quedó mirando por la ventana a la joven pareja

Sakura debemos irnos, Way debe estar preocupado y todavía tenemos que acomodarnos- le comento Shaoran

Si, gracias por venir Shaoran

No te preocupes, resolveremos esto juntos- beso su mejilla- nos vamos Mei Lin- llamo mirando hacia la ventana

Está bien- Mei Lin

Qué? Estaba ahí?- Sakura sorprendida

Era de esperarse- Shaoran resignado

Salió de la casa- nos vemos mañana Sakura- se despidió contenta Mei Lin

Hasta mañana- respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Esa misma noche en una casa muy grande y bonita, se encontraba un chico sentado al pie de su cama- ya están todos tus amigos no Sakura?


	4. coincidencias

Sakura se encontraba en la escuela, por alguna extraña razón había llagado temprano, se sentó en el asiento recordando el día anterior- vaya que día- saco sus libros y comenzó a estudiar

Buenos días Sakura- le saludo Tomoyo contenta

Buenos días Tomoyo- sonriendo

Vaya sí que te estas esforzando mucho este año no Sakura? No es muy común que estudies antes de clases- Tomoyo acomodándose y tomando su cámara de video

Bueno mi papa dijo que tenía que subir mis calificaciones si quería entrar en una buena universidad así que debo empezar desde ahora, además reprobé el examen del lunes, estuvo horrible no conteste ni una bien; fue un cero absoluto- deprimida- lo bueno es que ayer me paso algo Tomoyo, estoy feliz!- alegre nuevamente

Que rápido cambias de humor, y que es?- entre risitas

Shaoran está en Japón vino con Mei Lin, hablamos y creo que solucionamos las cosas, lo malo es que tanto el, cómo mi hermano y Yue piensan que esa presencia puede ser peligrosa y hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa

Ya veo, y como se enteró Lee-kun de eso?

Mi hermano lo llamo, puedes creerlo?

La verdad no, que raro no? Oye hablando de otra cosa me fue muy bien con lo del desfile ayer me entregaron los resultados

De verdad? Que bien, felicidades

Gracias, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte como me eligieron para el próximo desfile que se hará en verano, por favor Sakura se mi modelo, siii?- suplicante

Quee? Pero Tomoyo no creo que sea buena idea, que no hay alguien más capacitada que yo?

Vamos Sakura, sé que tú puedes y lo harás muy bien- ilusionada

Ok- resignada

Buenos días chicos, les tengo noticias hoy ingresaron unos alumnos nuevos vienen de Hong Kong; ellos son Lee Mei Lin y Lee Shaoran. bienvenidos , siéntense donde gusten

Shaoran se sentó detrás de Sakura y Mei Lin detrás de Tomoyo que estaba al lado de Sakura

Bueno comencemos con la clase- paso esa y otra más hasta la hora del almuerzo, salieron y se encontraron en el patio con los demás que habían tocado en otros salones

Hola chicas- Rika y Naoko

Hola! Ya Shiharu- Sakura

Debe estar persiguiendo a Yamasaki por ahí

Vaya hace mucho que no las veía chicas- Mei Lin efusiva

Mei Lin! Como estas? Que haces aquí?- Rika

Bien pues nos mudamos así que estamos en la clase de Sakura y Tomoyo

Vaya Lee-kun también- estas vez Naoko

Que emoción espera que Yamasaki se entere siempre está preguntando por ti- agrego Rika

En serio?- Shaoran

Es cierto- Sakura- lástima que no estemos en el mismo salón

Igual siempre nos estamos viendo- Tomoyo

Oye Rika tenemos que irnos- Naoko

Porque?- Tomoyo

Tenemos un ensayo de una obra, el profesor de arte quiere que lo ayudemos, solo vinimos por unas bebidas, pero nos vemos en la tarde

Si, a la salida podemos salir y así charlar, que buenos es verlos- Mei Lin

Sí, estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos en la salida- despidiéndose Rika y Naoko

Vaya que raro, el profesor de arte ya esta tan adelantado con aquella clase- Sakura

Eso creo pero lo más seguro es que mañana nos mencione eso en su clase- Tomoyo

Tengo hambre, voy por unos jugos les traeré también, nos vemos en el árbol de siempre- Sakura

Está bien no tardes- Tomoyo

Te acompaño- Shaoran

Gracias Shaoran- iban caminando hasta los dispensadores cuando un chico la llamo

Buenas tardes Kinomoto-san, puedo hablarte?

Buenas tardes Sendo-kun, claro que sucede? Ah! Te presento, él es Shaoran Lee es mi…

Un amigo, voy en su clase – respondió Shaoran

Es un placer Lee-senpai, soy Sendo Kayi, bueno es que tú eres muy buena en atletismo y reprobé el examen práctico, podrías ayudarme con los saltos por favor?

Está bien y para cuándo es el próximo examen?

En dos semanas

Bueno yo te llamo para practicar durante el fin de semana, te parece?

Si, muchas gracias Kinomoto-san, hasta luego Lee-senpai

Bueno nos vemos!

Quien es ese chico?- pregunto Shaoran a Sakura después que se había alejado

Va en 3ero de secundaria; es muy bueno con el piano, los maestros dicen que es un prodigio, toca para Tomoyo en los recitales pero es pésimo en deportes por eso siempre me pide que le ayude

No tiene mucho que comenzó el año y ya lo has ayudado?

Ah? No, es que me refería al año pasado de hecho, oye lo siento creo que me trabe

Está bien, cuando te sientas cómoda podrás decirlo

No es eso es que me dio… bueno

Pena, lo sé, estabas roja

En serio? No puede ser, que vergüenza

No hagas caso, no es la gran cosa

Bueno mejor vamos por los jugos o Tomoyo se preocupara si no llego a tiempo

En la tarde se encontraron con los chicos como acordaron de ahí se fueron a un centro comercial a charlar en un cafetín y pasar el rato, luego regresaron a casa, en el cuarto de Sakura

Kero mira lo que te traje

Que es Sakurita?- sin despegar la vista de la pc

Ya deja eso, no te cansas de jugar todo el día?

No tengo mejor que hacer, cuando salgo del cuarto tu hermano me fastidia y me aburro de estar encerrado- haciéndose el afligido

Si bueno, toma son unos chocolates

Chocolates! Si!- gracias Sakura- masticando las delicias

De nada, oye y Touya ha estado aquí últimamente?

Así es, por qué?

Solo pregunto, no tendrá clases?

No lo sé pero pasa un largo rato aquí en el día

De verdad bueno ya sé que estudia de noche pero lo he visto aquí temprano, será que esta de vago?- alarmada

Sakura no crees que exageras?- con una gotita

Ah, sí, lo siento pero esta raro no? Touya siempre ha trabajado y esas cosas

Bah! Y el mocoso quedo en tu clase?

No es mocoso kero y si, Mei Lin también

La chiquilla también, y no has sentido la presencia?

Pues ocasionalmente pero es muy vago desaparece muy rápido antes que pueda localizarla o algo, no sé qué significa, no han ocurrido casa extrañas, entonces que es lo que quiere? Es muy raro- tirándose en la cama

Por otro lado el mismo chico en el pie de la cama sentado- pronto lo sabrás Sakura

Al día siguiente en clases, llego el profesor de artes, era rarísimo, un loco total; este les explico que el otro salón de 1ero haría una obra de teatro y a ellos les tocaría hacer un baile para el festival de primavera, aunque todavía faltaba para esa fecha el iría supervisando todo el trabajo y esa seria forma de evaluar la materia y como se trataba de arte el baile tenía que tener un tema y así evaluaría la capacidad artística de los alumnos con respecto a la creatividad para organizar dicho baile, la evaluación es grupal por eso dividió el salón en grupos y cada uno se encargaría de algo, las ideas se discutirían en las horas de clase con él y luego se agarrarían para armar los preparativos cuando se acerque la fecha del festival, tomarían los sábados para arreglar el lugar que era el estadio central de Tomoeda puesto que no solo asistiría la escuela sino toda la ciudad, era entrada abierta para el que quisiera asistir, cumpliendo ciertos parámetros claro esta: el arte.

Y el tema es "primavera hadas y elfos"- sonrió alegremente- que maravilla es un tema muy bonito y el más apegado a la estación claro que también me gusta romance primaveral pero estoy seguro que este les va muy bien, escucho las ideas así que reúnanse en grupos por favor, discutan y van dándome sus ideas, la que más me guste esa será o también se pueden combinar dos de ellas si son muy buenas ambas y no me decido por alguna, ok acción!

Los chicos se reunieron- este profesor está bien loco- Mei Lin

Si pero me gusta el tema- Tomoyo

A mí también creo que se pueden hacer cosas muy bonitas aunque me gustaba más el tema osos de primavera- Sakura

Fue al azar no hay que hacer además todos eran muy raros, imagina a la ciudad disfrazada de osos, nadie vendría al baile- Shaoran

Yo iría- Sakura ilusionada imaginando y suspirando

Exageras con eso de los osos Sakura- le regañó Shaoran

Jejeje- rio- me gustan es todo

Y crees que es mejor disfrazarse de hadas y elfos?- aburrida Mei Lin

Lo bueno es que yo puedo confeccionar los trajes del salón- Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Aquí vamos de nuevo- Mei Lin

Será muy bonito Mei Lin imagina a Shaoran de elfito- dijo Sakura obviamente ilusionadísima y riendo

Burbujitas sobre sus cabezas- NO!- ambos la explotaron Mei Lin y Shaoran

Paso el día y como era la tarde del viernes decidieron salir un rato

Bueno nos vemos en el parque pingüino a las 5:00 pm- Sakura

Ok!- Mei Lin y Tomoyo

En la tarde estaban todos en el parque pingüino, de ahí fueron aun centro comercial a pasar el rato y a hablar sobre el baile Tomoyo tenía muchas ideas igual que Sakura así que se la estaban pasando bien como a las 7:00 pm más o menos

Ahhh- grito- lo siento chicos ya me tengo que ir olvide que tenía que hacer la cena hoy- dijo Sakura preocupada mientras tomaba sus cosas

Si quieres te acompaño- Shaoran

No te preocupes, yo llego rápido, nos vemos- besándole la mejilla- adiós Mei Lin, Tomoyo- despidiéndose

Sakura?- Shaoran

Adiós Sakura- Mei Lin y Tomoyo

Bueno Shaoran entonces vámonos, ya no la vas a alcanzar, salió corriendo- Mei Lin

Si, está bien- Shaoran

Yo también me voy, nos vemos luego chicos- Tomoyo

Nos vemos Tomoyo- Mei Lin

Más tarde- Ya llegue- se anunció Sakura

Dónde estabas?- Touya

Este… bueno… veras, lo siento se me olvido- Sakura deprimida

No importa ya adelante algo

Gracias Touya

Encárgate voy a mi cuarto

Si, y papá?

No ha llegado aún, así que apúrate

No te preocupes- dirigiéndose a la cocina, luego del rato, subió y llamo a la puerta de Touya- oye Touya ya está la cena- se dirigió a su cuarto- hola Kero

Que tal Sakurita

Vas a comer?

No pero me puedes guardar postre

Está bien, no bajes mi papá debe estar por llegar

Bueno, entonces me lo traes?

Supongo

Gracias Sakura

Bajo y estando en la mesa- que raro que papa no ha llegado- preocupada

Tendría algo que hacer- tratando de sonar normal pero él también estaba preocupado Touya, últimamente estas mucho tiempo en casa, que hay con el trabajo y la universidad?

Soy un genio Sakura no necesito ir a la universidad y el trabajo me botaron pero estoy en eso, empiezo el lunes en otro

Eso no te lo crees ni tu- parándose de la mesa, cuando sintió aquella presencia- kero!- salió corriendo

Sakura!- Touya- a dónde vas?

A ver de qué se trata- corriendo por la calle

Espérame Sakura- Kero detrás de ella

En un plaza cercana todo estaba solo y oscuro- estoy segura que fue por aquí, esto está muy solo, que crees Kero?

No me digas que tienes miedo Sakura

No sino que es raro que no haya gente por aquí

Eso sí, esa presencia debe estar detrás de todo esto, debemos estar atentos

En un edificio un chico tras las sombras- vaya ya llegaste, estas mejorando supongo pero todavía no es el momento sin embargo te voy a dar un regalito- sacando de su bolsillo una figura de papel- diviértete Sakura- desapareciendo

La figura de papel se desplazó hasta donde estaba Sakura y justo frente a ella- un cisne de papel? Como llego esto aquí?- iba a tomarlo

Sakura no lo toques- Kero

Porque?- agarrando el papel y justo en su mano empezó a crecer- ah que es esto?- dejándolo caer

Te dije que no lo tacaras- mientras veían como se transformaba el inocente cisne de papel en un terrible pajarraco horroroso que comenzó a atacar

Ahhh! Kero! Que pasa con este pájaro?- mientras corría y el ave los seguía

Cual pájaro? Esta es un ave infernal, Sakura en definitiva esta es obra de un hechizo, hay que defenderse- transformándose en Kerberos, este lanzo un ataque de fuego, que fue perfectamente esquivado y en un pestañeo el pájaro estaba frente a Sakura para atacarla- ah!- cuando una flecha se estrelló contra el ave, luego un ataque de agua- Yue! Shaoran!- un ataque de fuego

Estas bien?- Shaoran

Si gracias- el ave se levantó de las cenizas y volvió a atacar- que? Es un fénix? Que feo!

Sakura no es tiempo para eso, vamos- Shaoran

Si- saco una carta- agua!- el agua envolvió al ave una burbuja- hielo!- congelando la burbuja- Shaoran!

Está bien- saco un relámpago con su espada y exploto el cubo de hielo

Yue cubrió a Sakura- estas bien?

Si, gracias Yue- acercándose al centro de la explosión- esta otra vez el cisne de papel

No lo toques Sakura- Kero

Pero y si alguien más lo toca? No lo podemos dejar ahí podría transformarse otra vez

No lo creo- quemándolo con su fuego

Vamos a casa- Yue

Si, Touya debe estar preocupado

Yo también me voy ten cuidado- agarrando hacia otro lado Shaoran

No te preocupes, buenas noches Shaoran

Buenas noches- siguiendo su camino

Yue cargo a Sakura, llegaron a la casa y entraron por la ventana- buenas noches Yue

Buenas noches Sakura- dijo Yue y se marcho

Kero te crees que fue eso?- Sakura preocupada

No lo sé pero creo que te están probando Sakura, tenemos que estar muy atentos- le respondió Kero serio

Sí- acostándose- buenas noches Kero

Buenas noches Sakurita- apagando las luces

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó, hizo sus deberes, que ayudó a su papá, el almuerzo y se encargó del postre, comió y se disponía a salir

Sakura vas a salir?- Preguntó cariñoso su Padre

El papá, voy a llegar hasta la noche- respondió con una sonrisa

No te quedes tan tarde hija, recuerda lo- Fujitaka preocupado

No pasa nada papá, no te preocupes y tú vas a trabajar?- Curiosa

Sí, tengo una investigación importante y regresó el lunes

El lunes?- Algo triste- pero no sabía que te ibas a quedar

Sí, es necesario, voy a llamar siempre que pueda, ayuda a tu hermano está bien?

Sí, cuídate papá- besándole la mejilla

Gracias hija tú también, hasta el lunes- despidiéndose y saliendo

Kero!- Llamó desde la escalera

Qué pasa Sakura?- Asomándose en el otro extremo

Voy a salir, ya mi papa se fue así que puedes salir libre por la casa

Que bien porque quiero unas galletas- Kero contento

Sí, pero no te vayas a comer todo tu solo y no andes por ahí cuando llegue Touya, no lo provoques- le reprendió

Vamos Sakura, no seas así y que tiene que ver tu hermano?- Se quejó Kero

Que anda de un humor insoportable, así que no lo molestes ok!

Ah sí! Ya Sakura! Me voy a mi habitación cuando llegue

Entonces nos vemos más tarde- se despidió

Cuídate Sakura, acuérdate de lo de ayer, nos llamas cualquier cosa, está bien

Sí, no te preocupes- salió de la casa y cuando caminaba hasta la escuela se encontró con Touya- Touya?

Sakura qué haces por aquí?

Tengo un compromiso, vas para la casa?

Sí, porque?

Ya mi papá se fue y Kero anda por ahí así que no vayan a discutir

Te vas a demorar?

Lo más seguro es que hasta la noche- despreocupada

Con el mocoso?- De reojo y serio

No empieces Touya, y no voy a salir con Shaoran, es otra cosa así que deja los celos absurdos hermano- con un poco de sarcasmo

Celos yo? Estás loca, mejor me voy- serio y déspota

Adiós- se despidió muy feliz por su logro- ahora a la escuela, cuando llegó ahí la estaban esperando

Buenas tardes Kinomoto-senpai- saludó alegre

Hola buenas tardes Sendo-kun, te hice esperar mucho?- Apenada

No mucho, no te preocupes- sonriente

No podemos perder el tiempo, así que empecemos ya- decidida

Si, a la orden Capitana- saludó oficial

Primero vamos con la voltereta, tienes que colocar las manos así…- luego de unas horas- muy bien Sendo-kun lo lograste

Gracias Kinomoto-senpai, estoy exhausto- cayendo como piedra

Creo que tras esforzado mucho, porque no descansas y seguimos mañana, te parece?

Oh si, gracias, eres la mejor sabias?

Sí, me lo has dicho unas 100 veces desde el año pasado hasta hoy- sonriente

Y lo seguiré diciendo porque me salvas la vida senpai- correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa

Gracias- apenada- entonces vamos!- Llegaron hasta un centro comercial y allí se sentaron en un cafetín

En casa de Shaoran

Que es este olor?- Shaoran mientras leía un libro en su cama, abrió la puerta del cuarto para salir- cojs-cojs, Mei Lin qué es esto? Mei…cojs…cojs

Cojs…cojs…cojs…ah! No quedó nada- alarmada y dramática

Mei Lin que sucedió?- Mirando una tortera rostizada- otra vez con eso, quieres matarnos?- Entre molesto y resignado

Shaoran no seas así- armando un drama- no ves que me costó mucho trabajo, qué mala suerte

Mala suerte? Más bien falta de habilidad en la repostería- serio- esto quedó horrible

Tranquilo, lo voy a limpiar pero no ahorita

A no?

No, vamos a salir Shaoran estoy aburrida, tengo hambre y además este lugar apesta- quejándose con fastidio

Es verdad, está bien- Shaoran resignado

Oye Way, será mejor que salgas también, enfermedades si te quedas aquí y no vayas a limpiar la cocina está bien, yo lo hago cuando llegue- abriendo la puerta- apúrate Shaoran!

No es necesario que grites- siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta- a dónde vamos?- Intrigado

Al centro comercial, tranquilo sólo comeremos algo y regresamos, no voy a acosarte para que me acompañes, lo prometo- al rato en el centro comercial- mira Shaoran es Sakura en el cafetín, vamos!- Se para cuando vio que estaba acompañada

Aquí tienes Kinomoto-senpai- sonriente y muy amable

Gracias Sendo-kun- correspondiendo el gesto- mmm que rico, delicioso… ah qué buen gusto tienes!

No digas eso- poniéndose rojo

Jajaja- muy feliz

Shaoran crees que debemos interrumpir?- Preguntó Mei Lin desde la siguiente esquina

No, mejor vamos a otro lado- dijo siguiendo- que hace Sakura con ese chico? Y se la están pasando bien, lo mejor en dejar la tranquila, no me gusta nada y pudo cometer una imprudencia- pensaba Shaoran

Pero…- Mei Lin

Esa voz- susurro Sakura

Pasa algo?- Preguntó Kayi

Suena como- viendo a todos lados- Mei Lin!- Al ver a la chica

Ya me vio, vamos Shaoran- acercándose- Sakura qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Shaoran también, y que hacen aquí?- Levantándose y abrazando Shaoran

Vinimos a comer algo- Mei Lin despreocupada- y este chico?

Ah! Lo siento él es sendo-kun va en tercero de secundaria en nuestra escuela, ella es Mei Lin prima Shaoran

Hola sendo-kun- dijo Mei Lin

Es un placer Mei Lin-senpai, como ésta Lee- senpai?- Saludó Kayi

Bien gracias y tú?- Le respondió Shaoran serio

Algo cansado, Kinomoto-senpai es muy intensa con los deportes pero estoy mejorando gracias a ella- dijo con ánimo

Así seguro recuperas esa nota sendo-kun, entonces van a comer aquí o ya comieron?

No, aún no- respondió Mei Lin- qué dices Shaoran?

Mei Lin idiota- pensó- supongo, pidé lo que vás a pedir- desinteresado

Que tienes Shaoran?- Preguntó Sakura al ver la seriedad del chico

Nada, no me acordaba que ayudaría a sendo hoy, no deberías andar sola después de lo que pasó ayer- pensativo

No te preocupes por eso, no pasó nada además no le podía cancelar

Claro- algo esquivo, nuevo de comer- vámonos Mei Lin, tienes que limpiar la cocina, recuerdas?

Eh, si, Sakura tú te vas?- Preguntó Mei Lin

Pensaba quedarme un poco más, hay una heladería la otra esquina- despistadamente- porque no se quedan un poco más?- preguntó inocente

No creo y tampoco tú te quedes tan tarde- le respondió Shaoran tratando de ocultar su molestia

Shaoran acompáñame un momento- tomándolo de la mano y alejándose del cafetín- qué pasa? No creas que no me doy cuenta que estas molesto, que tienes?

No me gusta que andes con ese chico- sin más

Por qué?- Incrédula

No lo sé, no me fío de él, tiene algo que no me convence, es como… Hiragisawa

Que refieres a Eriol?

Yo confío en el Sakura, eso es todo

Pero es Shaoran, como dices eso? Además Eriol resultó ser muy bueno y nos ayudó mucho

Ya me voy, haz lo que consideres conveniente entonces- le dijo serio acercándose al cafetín otra vez- nos vamos Mei Lin

Sí, adiós Sendo-kun, adiós Sakura- se despidió Mei Lin

Adiós Mei Lin-senpai, Lee-senpai- correspondió Kayi

Adiós sendo, adiós Sakura- la beso y siguió

Adiós Shaoran- cabizbaja

Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Kayi

No, vamos sendo-kun esa heladería es genial- tratando de disimular- qué pasa con Shaoran? No es justo que desconfíe de un niño tan bueno como sendo-kun- pensaba

En la casa de Shaoran

Sabes que no te entiendo Shaoran, tanto que quieres estar con Sakura y cuando éstas con ella terminas haciéndote el idiota, qué fue eso hace rato? Si no te agrada el chico lo más lógico es dejarlo solo con tu novia, excelente decisión no?- Sarcásticamente

Cállate Mei Lin, no estoy de humor- molesto salió de la cocina

Como eres idiota Shaoran! Después no esperes que te ayude cuando te dejen por imbécil!- Gritó Mei Lin desde la cocina para que pudiera escucharla

Demonios! Mei Lin tiene razón en parte, que pasa conmigo? Primero el hermano y ahora esto- pensaba en su cama

En la casa de Sakura

Gracias por traerme sendo-kun, nos vemos mañana la misma hora, está bien?- Sonriéndole

Está bien, hasta mañana Kinomoto-senpai- despidiéndose con la mano

Adentro- quien es ese?- Pregunta Touya

Va en mi escuela, lo estoy ayudando con deportes, hasta mañana hermano con un celoso me basta- se disponía a subir

Buenas noches Sakura- le saludo Yukito

Ah! Yukito no sabía que estabas aquí, buenas noches, hasta mañana- se despidió Sakura para dormir, se adentró en su habitación, saludó a Kero, se cambió y se acostó, recordando un poco la reacción anterior de Shaoran hasta que se quedó dormida.


	5. confusión: Kayi es Kai

ah, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice por ultima vez espero sea del agrado de todos el penultimo cap esta un poco corto pero creo que deja con querer mas espero sus opiniones sin mas bye bye. rox

* * *

><p>Buenos días Touya, buenos días Yukito- Sakura<p>

Buenos días Sakura te ves muy linda esta mañana- sonriendo y cariñoso Yukito

muchas gracias Yukito- apenada

Monstruo tu desayuno- señalando un plato sobre la mesa Touya

Gracias que considerado- irónica

Oye y quién es ese chico de anoche?- Touya sin mostrar mucho interés

Es un amigo del colegio, va en 3º de secundaria pero es muy malo en deportes así que lo estoy ayudando

Es el mismo que ayudaste el año pasado?- Touya

Si solo que no había venido a la casa pero se nos hizo tarde y me quiso acompañar

Supongo que por eso estaba celoso Lee-kun- Yukito

Ah? Shaoran? Yo no…

Ayer mencionaste algo sobre celos imagine que se relacionaba con Lee-kun- Yukito

Algo así, no es solo eso sino que desconfía de Sendo-kun como cuando Eriol y eso no tiene que ver, está un poco exagerado

Bueno no te confíes tal vez ese chico resulto ser de los buenos pero supo cómo engañarnos y eso quiere decir que alguien con grandes habilidades puede hacerlo con facilidad y no siempre será para ayudarte- Touya

No lo había pensado pero Sendo-kun ha sido muy bueno y nunca he sentido algo extraño cuando estoy con él lo conozco desde el año pasado y esta presencia es mucho más reciente- Sakura

Solo ten cuidado por favor y se cautelosa- Yukito

Si gracias Yukito no te preocupes- Sakura despreocupada-gracias por la comida, voy a salir nos vemos más tarde

Vienes a almorzar?- Touya

Si luego me voy, tengo que ir con Sendo-kun- Sakura- bye- despidiéndose

Un rato más tarde en casa de Shaoran- tilín tilín

Abre la puerta- hola- dice tranquilo

Hola Shaoran como estas?- beso su mejilla

… pasa vamos a mi cuarto- Shaoran

Y Mei Lin?- Sakura

No está, salió temprano creo que va a volver intentar incendiar la casa- sentándose en una silla- siéntate- señalando la cama

Gracias, Shaoran… yo voy a ir al grano, no quiero que sigamos por cosas tontas y que todo se estropee- Sakura cabizbaja

Yo tampoco quiero que sigamos así, ha sido muy difícil mantener esta relación a distancia y la verdad no quiero que ahora que estamos juntos por fin las cosas desmejoren cuando debería ser lo contrario, reconozco que mi actitud de ayer fue un poco infantil, lo siento- dijo seriamente

Pienso igual y no fue solo tu actitud sino la mía también creo que estamos a mano- sonriendo amablemente y acercándose a él para propinarle un tierno beso

Correspondiendo al gesto – y que vas a hacer hoy?

Voy al colegio a ayudar a Sendo-kun…pero puedes acompañarme si quieres, vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien con Sendo-kun, puedes darle una oportunidad?

Está bien, voy a tratar de llevarme bien pero si no es así al menos estaré cerca para cuidarte

Gracias espero que no sea necesario… ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a Touya en casa, entonces nos vemos como a las 2:00pm en la escuela- saliendo a la sala

Paso por ti a tu casa, está bien?- Shaoran abriendo la puerta

Bien nos vemos entonces- despidiéndose

En el colegio

Hola Sendo-kun espero no haberte hecho esperar- sonriente pero algo apenada

Hola Kinomoto-senpai, Lee-senpai? Que sorpresa, no nada acaba de llegar- Sendo

Uh que bueno- Sakura

Entonces empecemos- con entusiasmo Kayi

Eso es Sendo-kun esa es la actitud, bien allá vamos- entusiasta y contenta

Al cabo de unas horas- muy bien Sendo-kun lo has hacho muy bien, creo que no tendrás problemas con esto el próximo fin de semana te ayudo con lo que falta y sigue entrenando en casa para que no se te olvide, ok?

Si Kinomoto-senpai- sentándose muy agotado Kayi

Toma- le lanzo una toalla Shaoran

Gracias Lee-senpai- tomándola en el aire y secándose

Voy a lavarme la cara, ya vengo- salió corriendo Sakura

Oye Sakura puedes traer una bebidas por favor?- gritó Shaoran

Está bien- gritó Sakura

Estas bien Sendo? Te ves algo pálido- Shaoran frente a el

Creo que no, no puedo res…pi…rar…- algo agitado y nervioso casi inaudible

Oye que te pasa?- Shaoran preocupado acercándose y al tocarlo-tkss estas ardiendo, no te alteres trata de respirar- tomo un cartón cercano y comenzó a agitarlo para refrescarlo- respira Sendo!

Ahhhhh!- comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza- eres muy débil… no lo hagas… noooooo!

Qué sucede Sendo?!- acercándose y tomándolo por los hombros

Shaoran que pasa?- Sakura confundida- por qué gritan? qué sucede?

Ahhhhh! déjame en paz!...es demasiado tarde- Kayi oscuro y serio

Sendo-kun estas bien?- preocupada Sakura

Perfectamente- fríamente

Nos asustaste- Shaoran sentándose

Ten, seguro estas bien?- dándole una bebida

Tomo la lata la miro por un momento-…

No sabía que sabor espero que sea de tu agrado- Sakura mirándole tierna- aquí tienes Shaoran- agachándose y dándole la bebida

Gracias Sakura- tomándole la mano y sentándola a su lado

Sabes Sakura?- Kayi sin dejar de mirar la lata- es el momento- se levantó, colocó la lata en el suelo

De que hablas Sendo-kun?- en ese momento comenzó a sentirse la presencia que emanaba del chico

Sakura ten cuidado, te dije que no confiaba en este chico- le advirtió Shaoran

No empieces Shaoran… me niego a creer Sendo-kun que tengas que ver con esta presencia, porque haces esto?- Sakura

Tienes razón, Kayi no tiene que ver en esto y yo soy Sendo Kai y a diferencia de mi hermano quien se niega a utilizar sus poderes mágicos yo si los uso y muy bien, mi objetivo es derrotar a todas las personas con habilidades y tomar sus poderes, solo así podre tener el control de este cuerpo, bwajajaja!

Kayi-kun no puede ser, porque haces esto? No lo entiendo- confundida, angustiada

Que no soy Kayi, él es un débil, yo si soy el legítimo heredero de la familia Sendo-saco una bola de oro y un bastón los unió y creo un cetro- tus poderes serán míos- lanzó un hechizo

Sakura cuidado!- Shaoran- fuego- sacando su espada

Eres un estorbo, tendré que quedarme con tus poderes primero, ya que insistes- otro ataque

Rayos!- Shaoran

Shaoran!- Sakura

Wharrrr!- apareció frente a ellos creando un campo

Kero! Yue! Hermano!- sorprendida

Sakura no bajes la guardia, este es el enemigo- Kerberos

Por qué aún no has liberado tu llave Sakura?- Yue

Si- cabizbaja- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella… libérate!-miro fijamente al chico

Oye que crees que signifique? Dijo que quería los poderes de Sakura, puede quedarse con ellos?- Shaoran

Es muy difícil pero no es imposible la única forma de hacer eso es con un sacrificio- Yue

No entiendo que quieres decir?- Sakura

Alguien debió sacrificarse y brindarle sus poderes y por eso posee esa habilidad aunque es un conjuro muy complicado- Yue

Es verdad Clow siempre decía que era una forma muy cruel de hacerlo por eso el prefirió la reencarnación y sucesión- Kerberos

Que tanto hablan? Mejor prepárense porque me quedare con todos sus poderes- volvió a atacar kero y Yue se hicieron cargo aunque eran muy fuertes los ataques

Sakura tienes que hacer lo que es correcto- Touya

Pero es Kayi-kun y ahora Kai no entiendo- tristemente- no puedo luchar con Sendo-kun

Lo que yo pienso es que este chico tiene doble personalidad aparenta ser normal pero en su interior el monstruo de sus poderes toma el control tal vez por eso quiere más poder para tomar el control sobre su otra personalidad- Shaoran

Suena lógico- Touya- Sakura debes luchar contra él y derrotarlo o se quedara con tus poderes y eso solo empeorara su deseo

No, no voy a luchar contra Kayi-kun, voy a salvarlo- corrió Sakura desesperada

Sakura!- Shaoran- rayos!- corriendo tras ella

Necesito una carta que no le haga daño- pensaba Sakura

No te acerques!- Kerberos atacando- nosotros nos haremos cargo

Tienes que ser fuerte- Yue- vamos Kerberos

Si mocoso hazte cargo- Kerberos

Shaoran rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos- quédate aquí, no podrás ayudarles con esas dudas que tienes, necesitas pensar Sakura

Suéltame Shaoran- forcejeando- kero! Yue!

Oye! Ve! Yo me quedo con ella- agarrando a Sakura Touya

Mocoso que haces aquí? Te dije…- Kerberos

Esta con su hermano, yo también voy a protegerla- Shaoran decidido

Estaban muy cansados, uno de los ataques los distrajo apareciendo detrás de kero y yue el joven malvado y tocándolos con su cetro, en un instante desaparecieron

KERO! YUE!- Shaoran sorprendido

* * *

><p>bueno dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto y espero publicar el final pronto<p> 


	6. hadas y elfos

Shaoran! Cuidado no!- llanto corría por sus mejillas- Kero, Yue, Shaoran, no puede estar pasando esto, no! No ellos!- entre lágrimas amargas- hermano suéltame por favor!- caminó al frente, completamente perturbada, venía un ataque hasta ella, cuando un escudo dorado recibió el ataque- Shaoran! Estás bien?!

Haaf, haaf… qué sucede contigo qué pensabas hacer? No seas tonta podemos traerlos de vuelta- Shaoran exhausto

En serio, cómo?- socorriéndolo

Este escudo hizo que pudiera salir, ellos no se han fusionado con él siguen allí, tenemos que liberarlos y es rápido al parecer hay un tiempo muerto entre las dos acciones, pero debes ser fuerte Sakura debemos atacar o no volverás a ver a Kerberos ni a Yue- serio y decidido

Lo siento Sendo-kun pero no puedo permitir que te quedes con Kero ni Yue- decidida- vamos Shaoran- comenzaron una disputa mágica muy intensa, ataque contra ataque defensa contra defensa, estaban cansados- Shaoran estás bien?

Sí Sakura yo voy a defender con este escudo y tú debes atacar con todo lo que tengas, entiendes?

Sí, estás seguro que puedes?

Cuando venía para acá mi mamá me entregó esta reliquia dijo que yo sabría cómo utilizarlo y ahora lo sé, ahí viene, prepárate!- Shaoran colocando el escudo al frente- no me interesa lo que pase conmigo, te brindo mi poder pero protégela a ella, campo de fuerza dorado!- el escudo comenzó a debilitarlo y a brillar al mismo tiempo activando así un aura dorada alrededor de Sakura

Shaoran?

Ataca SAKURA!- Shaoran con sus últimas fuerzas

Cartas bríndenme su poder- el ataque de su contrincante fue repelido por el escudo a su alrededor permitiéndole avanzar directo hasta él y completar su ataque- Ahhhh!

Cayendo desplomado al suelo árido, su acongojado corazón reclamaba lo que era suyo- ahhh… cof… cof… haah… Sakura-chan debes… ha… cer… lo- susurrante- solo a… sí podré… li… brar… me de esta cul… pa- derramando amargas lágrimas Kayi

Kayi-kun eres tú?- Sakura acercándose a él- gracias al cielo regresaste, toma agua- le dio de beber

Sakura-chan aún está allí, está luchando por salir- Kayi

De qué hablas? Mejor descansa- Sakura

No, él no descansa

Quién?

Mi hermano Kai, mi gemelo, hace dos años él y yo debíamos demostrar ante la familia quien debía ser su sucesor legítimo, a mí no me gusta la magia pero era una obligación tener que usarla y fui obligado a asistir a esa ceremonia, Kai por su parte era todo lo contrario amaba la magia y deseaba con anhelo convertirse en el sucesor, creo que se obsesionaba con eso, como éramos gemelos no había rango sucesorio y por eso debíamos disputar el título, yo me negué y le dije que renunciaba a la magia que podía quedarse con el título que no me importaba pero él sólo dijo que no quería mi lástima que debíamos luchar quisiera o no. Fui herido gravemente estaba a punto de morir, se supone que era una lucha sana de magia pero como yo no quería atacarlo él se desquició y quiso obligarme hasta el límite de herirme de gravedad, en ese momento él entró en sí estaba arrepentido pero era demasiado tarde entonces dijo que yo no tenía por qué terminar así que se uniría conmigo y me salvaría yo pensé que era cierto, me dijo que lo puñaleara con una daga familiar, no iba a hacerlo ese hechizo no requería de ello, y fue cuando dijo que era para que estuviéramos juntos siempre, le creí yo no sabía mucho de estos hechizos, mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera pero aun así confié en él y lo hice, lo puñalee y sus planes eran otros él no quería unirse a mí sino sacrificarse así sus poderes serían míos y también su personalidad, durante estos dos años he cargado con esta culpa y con todas las personas de quien él se ha alimentado, sólo para expiar lo que siento, para pagar su sacrificio y para tenerlo cerca, después de todo es mi hermano- entre llantos- pero es demasiado y no quiero que él te haga daño Sakura-chan no podría vivir con ello, por eso te pido que acabes con esta amargura y pongas fin a esta cruel realidad, por favor te lo suplico!- Kayi

Sendo-kun no puedo, no puedo atacarte, no me pidas eso por favor!- Sakura

Debes hacerlo o no recuperarás a tus amigos, la única forma que el cetro se rompa es acabando con su portador, ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia y cada vez que su portador muere él se rompe y libera sus poderes, luego renace con su próximo heredero, debes hacerlo por favor!- suplicante- está por regresar yo no quiero que te haga daño Sakura, yo te quiero, desde el primer momento que te vi pensé que eras la chica más linda y cálida que jamás conocí y no puedo ver cómo Kai acaba contigo y los seres que amas- tomando sus manos- tus valiosos amigos que dan su vida por ti, tu familia, tu novio, todos ellos y tú no se merecen ser parte de algo tan siniestro con más poder Kai se vuelve más frívolo, más codicioso, peor, cada vez es peor para él y para mí, estamos perdiendo nuestras almas nos estamos convirtiendo en seres malignos, por favor antes de que se apodere de mí, ya no puedo más… ahhh!- Kayi

Sakura yo estoy contigo cual sea tu decisión- Shaoran a su lado

Tomó el escudo- no importa lo que pase protege a Kayi y su hermano por favor, sálvalos!

Se envolvieron en un aura dorada y el escudo consumía a Sakura- ahhh!

Ahhh!- sus ojos estaban nublados calló de rodillas empezaba a soltar el escudo cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de Shaoran otra vez él lo daba todo por ella, y también su hermano colocó sus manos en sus hombros

Estamos contigo hermana- Touya

Sí- decidida- ahhh!- todo había acabado los tres se desplomaron en el suelo

Gracias Sakura- el cetro se rompió

Kayi-kun estás bien?

Sí y por fin mi hermano consiguió la paz ya no está esa voz atormentante en mi cabeza, muchas gracias Sakura-chan y también Lee-kun, lamento que tus amigos no hayan podido salir- haciendo reverencia con la cabeza- creo que fue muy tarde

No, no, no… Kero, Yue, no!- llantos desconsolados y terrible amargura

Se supone que el poder que se libera es posible que regrese a ti- Kayi

Yo no quiero su poder, los quiero a ellos, quiero a Kero comiéndose mi alacena y jugando en la pc, apagando las luces por las noches y diciéndome buenas noches y a Yue aconsejándome, cargándome cuando me niego a seguirlo, a Yukito con su tierna sonrisa, ellos no son una fuente de poder, son mis amigos, mi familia- desconsolada fue abrazada por Shaoran en un crepúsculo silencio

Lo siento- Kayi

No es tu culpa, tú también la pasaste mal en todo esto- Shaoran- los vamos a extrañar

Oh mocoso yo sabía que en el fondo me respetabas como la bestia que soy- Kero

Kero! Yue!- volteándose para ver allí a sus amigos de la infancia, sus aliados, parte de su familia- gracias a dios están bien- Sakura con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Estábamos encerrados nuestros poderes eran absorbidos todo estaba acabado y justo en ese momento escuché que querías que comiera la alacena y jugara en tu pc- Kero

Kero!- juguetonamente Sakura

Jajajaja- todos estallaron en risas ante la reacción inmediata

Una semana después, Kayi volvió a su vida normal asistía a la escuela normalmente y todo entre Shaoran y Sakura iba muy bien

Casa de Sakura

Pasa Shaoran- Sakura cariñosa

Cómo está tu papá?- Shaoran

Bueno va a regresar el miércoles- Sakura

Mocoso por qué llegan a esta hora?- Touya sentado en la sala

Hermano! Qué te sucede?- molesta- ya vas a empezar?

Había una tregua mientras estabas en peligro, pero ya que estás bien, tregua fuera- Touya serio

Qué?- Sakura incrédula

Vamos Touya, no los asustes- Yukito gracioso

Hermano no hagas eso… rayos cómo eres- armando berrinche

Jeje pareces un monstruo, por cierto les dejé cena está en la mesa- Touya despreocupado

Vamos tenemos tarea- Yukito

Estás yendo a la uni?- sorprendida

Claro qué creías?- Touya intimidante

Oh nada- sonriente- buenas noches hermano, Yukito

Buenas noches Sakura- Yukito

Bueno Shaoran esto se ve delicoso, prueba- dándole en la boca

Umm, que rico, qué es?- Shaoran

Es una receta de mamá, pero no puedes saber qué es- juguetona

Sakura!- abrazándola

No te diré y no vas a convencerme- correspondiendo el gesto

Gracias

A ti

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura?- llamó Yuki

Buenos días Yukito- sonriente la joven

El desayuno está servido date prisa o se enfriará y además llegarás tarde

Sí Yukito ya estoy lista, y Touya?- Sakura

Está terminando de lavar una ropa, creo que está en la azotea

Vaya! Gracias Yukito por ayudarnos cuando mi papá no está- cariñosa

No te preocupes, ustedes son muy amables al invitarme siempre a esta casa es lo menos que puedo hacer, además mi otro yo también quiere estar cerca de ti- sonriendo- y ya están todos los preparativos del baile?

Siii- happy- todo está quedando bellísimo Yukito espero que vayas con nosotros- ilusionada

Pues claro, no me perdería al hada más bella- Yukito

Gracias Yukito y por la comida estaba deliciosa, ya me voy, adiós hermano!- gritó y salió corriendo

El viernes de esa semana era el baile

Faltando cinco minutos para que diera comienzo el baile organizado por la preparatoria de Tomoeda

Ya está todo listo? Chicos vamos apúrense- gritaba el excéntrico profesor

Se escuchó una voz que retumbaba en el estadio central de Tomoeda gracias a su entusiasmo y las exageradas cajas de audio parecía que era un concierto con todo ese sonido- buenas noches Tomoeda gracias por venir a la presentación de arte de la preparatoria Tomoeda, primero daremos comienzo con la obra de teatro y luego pasaremos al siguiente escenario donde disfrutarán del baile de primavera, así que sin más "Amor Primaveral"- y dio comienzo a la obra, mientras que detrás del escenario que estaba cubierto por un sobre piso de pura grama y flores rastreras y el techo reflejaba un cielo iluminado de estrellas todo el alrededor tenía árboles y muchas flores, también mesas dispersas alrededor de los árboles y sobre sus inmensos troncos, dando ilusión de ser una fiesta de hadas pues eso era lo que se quería pero para los acrofóbicos las mesas de abajo, el centro del lugar estaba despejado pues era un baile y ese era el lugar perfecto para ello, el lugar era perfecto había muchas flores y brillo por todos lados- así como pequeñas luces parecidas a luciérnagas que alumbraban el lugar románticamente

Sakura estás lista?- llamaba Tomoyo en bastidores del escenario de la obra

Sí ya salgo- mostrándose- cómo me veo?- feliz

Perfecta! Déjame grabarte, da vuelta!- sonriente

Pues Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido con muchos tules rosados sin mangas entallado y gran falda abombada con flecos brillantes y sobre las rodillas, zapatillas de tela rosadas brillantes con una flor adelante, el cabello recogido en una coleta de lado y una hermosa flor en su moño que le tapaba una oreja, en la otra un pendiente de piedras rosas que caía como una cascada hasta su cuello pasando hasta el comienzo del busto, las orejas alargadas guantes en sus manos y alas transparentes con hebras a tono y mucho brillo. Por su parte Tomoyo llevaba un atuendo entallado con un cinturón amarrado atrás formando un lazo con un corte cuadrado y mangas abombadas de color azul claro, falda abombada corte recto muy brillante debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas de tela azul con un lazo adelante, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con una cinta en la cabeza que tenía un ramillete de pequeñas flores hacia un lado, una gargantilla en forma de cinta con tres pequeñas flores sobre ella, guantes y sus alas.

Tú también te ves hermosa Tomoyo- correspondió al gesto Sakura

Chicas de verdad tengo que salir así?- preguntó Mei Lin desde uno de los vestidores

Ya sal Mei Lin- Sakura

Está bien pero no se rían, bueno?- saliendo con un vestido hasta el cuello sin mangas, pegado, largo con una abertura en una pierna amarillo suave, zapatillas de tela con piedras adelante, la abertura estaba enmarcada por piedras así como la orilla del pecho hasta el cuello rodeado como un collar y la abertura en la espalda bastante pronunciada, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta trenzada con piedras incrustadas en el cabello y zarcillos de piedras, también guantes

Waoo, te ves muy bien Mei Lin por qué habría de reírme?- Sakura

En serio? No estoy muy segura, y Shaoran?- Mei Lin

Lleva mucho rato atrás- Tomoyo

Seguro no quiere salir- corrió hacia donde se encontraba su primo- Shaoran sal!

Meilin?

Sí, quién más? Vamos falta poco para que la obra termine y tenemos que estar en posición

Suspiró resignado- Está bien- y salió Shaoran, llevaba un mono color marrón con zapatos de tela verdes olivo una camiseta sin mangas suelta con un cinturón sobre ella verde olivo, guantes marrones y una cadena de mecatillo con un anillo como dije

Jajajajaja!...- estalló en risas Mei Lin- Shaoran te ves genial!... Jajaja… Jajaja

Mei Lin cállate te voy…

Shaoran estás muy lindo- llegó Sakura y Tomoyo

Tú te ves hermosa Sakura

Gracias- se acercó y lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla- vamos ya nos toca…

Se encontraban en medio de la que sería la pista de baile las luces apagadas, cuando se escuchó- espero que les haya gustado la obra y ahora sin más pueden dirigirse hacia las entradas en los costados para que presencien el más artístico baile jamás antes visto "Primavera: Hadas y Elfos"- las personas entraron y las luces se encendieron dejando ver el hermoso paisaje en el centro los estudiantes comenzaron una coreografía y se fueron separando para indicar a las personas dónde podían sentarse, otros salían por unas puertas en los troncos y servían las mesas con bebidas y comidas como frutas y pasapalos

Por aquí por favor- señaló Shaoran

Mocoso! Jajajaja…

Tú qué haces aquí? Estás loco? Te van a ver!

Tranquilo estoy de encubierto- señaló Kero

Buen atuendo- provocó Touya

Hola Lee-kun- saludó Yukito quien sostenía a Kero como si fuese un bolso de peluche

Hola… y el sr. Kinomoto?- Shaoran

Viene al rato- Touya- y Sakura?

Está por allá, tan pronto termine el protocolo podrá venir

Los felicito esto quedó hermoso- comentó Yukito

Gracias bueno tengo que seguir nos vemos al rato

Está bien- Yukito

Al cabo de un rato comenzó el baile, la tarima había sido rodada de frente hacia la pista y un grupo comenzó a tocar

Sakura!

Papá! Cómo me veo?- dando la vuelta

Hermosa- respondió

Hola Yukito, Touya, qué opinan?

Está genial- Yukito

Nada mal- Touya

Espero que encuentren pareja para bailar porque será una noche larga- sonriente Sakura

Yo ya tengo una- sonrió Fujitaka

Ah sí y quién es?- curiosa Sakura

Yo!- la abrazó Sonomi- te ves exquisita

Entonces diviértanse mucho

Sakura?- la llamó Shaoran

Sí?- respondió ella

Vamos a bailar

Está bien- lo tomó de la mano y corrió a la pista

Me concede esta pieza señorita?- le dijo Yukito a Mei Lin

Claro, por qué no?

Tomoyo quieres bailar?- preguntó Touya

Sí, gracias

Y así todos terminaron bailando y pasándola bien en el festival de Nadeshiko, y en el medio de la pista dos jóvenes besándose

Mira Fujitaka debo tomarle una foto- Sonomi

Déjalo así Sonomi.

Fin.


End file.
